


Dirty Little Secret

by xxambreignsxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: But Roman's waiting so he has to go, But he makes pretty promises too so its okay, Dean's all naked and bothered, M/M, Protective Roman, Romance and Fluff, Secret Relationship, Seth's got a dirty mouth on him, Seth's super sweet and charming and Dean is having a hard time, Sexual Content, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 13:12:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17002305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxambreignsxx/pseuds/xxambreignsxx
Summary: Seth and Dean can't keep their hands off of each other after their newly rekindled relationship, but Dean's worried what will happen if Roman finds out.Set back when Seth was trying to get Dean to forgive him. This might have more follow up parts.





	Dirty Little Secret

Seth’s breath hitched as he pressed his face against Dean’s neck, inhaling the intoxicating scent that still managed to lure him in like a mad man. His hands were gripping at Dean’s hips, his cock hard and leaking in his pants as Dean’s solid weight settled over his lap. 

“Come on, Baby…Tell me I can fuck you right now..” Seth sounded so needy, the desire seeping through each word that slipped out of his lips. Dean moaned in his arms, his hips grinding down to feel how hard Seth really was under him. 

“Fuck I want to too, but we can’t. I gotta go.” Dean said, more like whined. He had been in the process of changing when Seth marched into his locker room and found him all naked. It didn’t take too long before Seth was pulling him down in his lap and devouring his mouth. Soon his hands started wandering and feeling up all the exposed skin and Dean found himself rocking back and forth in his lap, his ass rubbing against Seth’s erection as their arousal got thicker and thicker. 

“I’ll be quick. I promise.” Seth trailed his lips over Dean’s neck and left a bruising kiss against the soft skin of his shoulder. His hands cupping at Dean’s naked ass as Dean squirmed in his arms.

“Seth…I promised Ro I’ll meet him in the parking and if I don’t go, he’ll come looking for me. And if he finds you balls deep inside his best friend, you are a dead man.” Dean pulled at Seth’s face and finally Seth looked up into his eyes. The fire burning inside those blue orbs told Seth exactly how much Dean didn’t like the words he just said himself. 

“When are you telling him anyways? Its bout time, Dean.” 

Seth watched as Dean huffed and looked away, a tense expression on his face as his eyes found Seth’s again. “You don’t understand, okay? Its not that easy. I dunno how he’ll react if for the last few years he had to listen to me bitch about how evil you were and suddenly I wanna jump on your dick again…Its fucking complicated and I…ughh.” Dean growled out in frustration, and Seth shook his head before pressing his lips against Dean’s temple in a calming manner.

He hated seeing Dean upset, specially when he was the cause of it. He knew how much Roman meant to Dean and he knew how protective Roman was over Dean, specially when it came to Seth sniffling around. But they were sneaking around for a while now and Seth wanted more. It did put Dean in a compromising situation and Seth felt bad for it. If anyone, he should take the bullet since he was the reason things went south in the first place. “Hey…Babe, don’t be upset okay? Its fine. If you want, I’ll talk to him. I want you, and I want you all the way. I’m not backing down if I have to work for you.”

Dean smiled when he heard those words. It reminded him of why exactly he was he giving Seth this second chance. He definitely was a changed man now. And Dean wanted to explore their relationship as much. But he knew it wasn’t as easy as Seth was making it sound like. “I would say go for it if I didn’t think Roman would flip out. Its better if he hears it from me. I want him to understand. I want him to approve of you and trust me. You understand that, right?”

Seth smiled gently at Dean, and he did understand. He left Dean heartbroken years ago, and Roman took care of him. If Roman decided to beat Seth to shit, Seth wouldn’t blame him. Although, he would still fight for Dean because he had realized in these past years what worth Dean really had in his life. “I understand. I promise you won’t lose Roman just because you want me. I’ll make sure of that.”

Dean visibly relaxed at hearing those words, a little grin appearing on his face as he teased, “So I guess fucking me right now is no longer your priority. Can you let me go now? Look at what you have done.” Dean pouted as he motioned towards his own cock, that was still half hard and glistening with some pre-cum. 

Seth snickered as he followed Dean’s gaze, unable to resist kissing the adorable pout and inserting his tongue inside Dean’s wet mouth. “Make some excuse. Meet me in my room later tonight. I promise I’ll treat you so good. Will make you cum till you see stars.”

Dean groaned as he pulled away from Seth’s mouth to take a breath, his eyes hazy and glazed over as Seth’s hands once again started kneading the soft flesh of his ass. “Yeah?”

Seth slipped a finger against Dean’s crack, relishing in the gasp that left Dean’s lips when Seth’s finger brushed against Dean’s pucker. “Gonna eat you out, leave you shaking and screaming. Then when you are all open and easy for me, I’ll slide right in and make sweet love to you.”

Dean whimpered as he buried his face against Seth’s shoulder, his whole body shuddering as he felt Seth’s fingers teasing his entrance. “Fuck you asshole…How am I gonna stop thinking bout that now when I’m with Ro?” 

Seth chuckled, his lips finding their spot on Dean’s head as he brought his hand up to ruffle at Dean’s curls. “You can imagine what will happen when Roman finds out about what a little slut you have become for the enemy.” 

Seth broke into a fit of laughter when Dean brought his face up to glare at him all wide eyes, a horrified look on his face as he smacked at Seth’s chest. “Go to hell. And here goes my boner. So I guess thank you.”

They both looked at each other and smiled, Dean leaning in to kiss him one last time before he got up and started pulling some clothes out of his bags. Seth sat there and watched him with a smile on his face. When Dean felt eyes on him, he turned towards Seth and rolled his eyes. “Don’t you have to leave too?”

Seth shook his head and grinned, lazing back on the chair as he looked at Dean with adoring eyes. “Not as long as I can watch that ass.” He winked and reached out to smack said ass, eyes twinkling when Dean yelped and glared back at him. “If you wanna do more than just watch, you better behave Rollins.”

Seth made a face, grin not flattering at all but he raised his hands in surrender. “Oh full names. I’ll behave, alright?”

Dean only gave him a playful smirk before he went back to the task at hands and soon they were kissing each other goodbye as Dean grabbed his bags and made his way outside.


End file.
